Seishinbyo Shinigami
by Seishinbyo Shinigami
Summary: Seishinbyo Shinigami... that is one of her nicknames. She is a totally psycho...Or used to be. And now she joins the Gotei 13, everything becomes chaos. Set up at the Soul Society arc. Hinamori fans please go away, this is not your story.


* _**A/N: Hello everybody! This is my first time writing fanfic. My grammar is not really good, so gomen. Oh, by the way, if you are Hitsuhina fan, or Hinamori fan, I suggest you shouldn't read my story**_

**Disclaimer: My name is not Tite Kubo. Heck, I'm not even Japanese. So, do you think I could own Bleach?!**

Chapter 1: Yukitsuki

A little girl, about the age of 10 with porcelain skin, snow white hair and silver eyes was walking around the Gotei 13, with a confuse look in her eyes. She was looking for something, but seemed like she couldn't find it.

"Are you lost, little girl?" some one asked from behind her.

The girl turned around and came face to face with a beautiful orange haired woman with… huge breasts. The woman was looking at her, and the girl looked back.

"Your breasts are huge," the girl said innocently.

The woman seemed shocked at first, but then she laughed and hugged the little girl.

"You are so cute!" the woman said.

The girl struggled desperately to get away from the orange haired woman but failed miserable. So, she sighed and stamped in the said woman's foot.

The woman immediately let go off the girl.

"That's hurt! Why did you do that?!" she whined.

"Well, I can't breath," the girl said calmly, "So I stamped in your foot."

"All you have to do is ask me to release you, you know?!" the woman pouted.

"Hey, that's a good idea. How could I not think about that?" the girl said and the woman sweat dropped.

"You are weird…," the woman muttered, then said happily, "Anyway, my name is Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaicho of the jubantai. And you are…?!"

"I'm Gyarakushi Yukitsuki," the girl smiled happily, "And I'm the new member of the jubantai."

Rangiku clapped her hands. "That's great! Nice to meet you Yukitsuki-chan!"

"Nice to meet you too Matsumoto-fukutaicho," Yukitsuki bowed, but then she saw Rangiku pouted once again, "Or you like me to call you 'Rangiku' ?!"

"Yep! 'Rangiku' is great!" Rangiku smiled, "Remember, don't need to be former with me. Now come on, I will take you to the jubantai."

- Jubantai -

Hitsugaya was angry. First, one of his recruits was nowhere to be seen. And second, his fukutaicho was nowhere to be seen.

He looked at 18 recruits in front of him, all of them looked at him in nervous. He glared at them, and all of them immediately looked at the floor.

"Ohhhhh taaaaaaiiiiiichoooooo!" a sing-song voice reached his ears and Hitsugaya mumbled under his breath, "Matsumoto…"

The doors burst open and his fukutaicho stepped in, followed closely by a little white haired girl.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. The girl was unbelievable. She was about 4,2 ft (128cm, which made Hitsugaya smirked slightly with the thought: "She is shorter than me. Haha." ) with porcelain skin and long wavy snow white hair that reached to her thighs. She had those big, luminescent silver eyes, that held no pupil like normal eyes did. Those black shihakusho just made every white thing about her became whiter. Not only that, she also had blood red lips.

Hitsugaya heard his other recruits gasped and he turned to them, raised a brow.

"That is…"

"She is…"

"Yurei no yona shojo…"

"She is in the same Division with us?!"

"Oh my God! We are doomed!"

Hitsugaya looked confused. What the heck were they talking about? What was "Yurei no yona shojo"? Why were they looked afraid of that….

Hitsugaya mentally slapped himself when he looked back to Rangiku and the all-white girl. Of course, "Yurei no yona shojo" was that girl over there. She really looked like a ghost after all.

But why were they afraid of her?!

The girl looked at the other recruits then smiled at them.

"Hello," she said, waved happily.

The other recruits shivered and muttered. "Hello."

"You are one of the recruits of the jubantai, right?!" Hitsugaya asked the girl, ignored the fact that this girl was scaring his recruits somehow.

"And you are the taicho of the jubantai, right?!" Yukitsuki asked back.

Hitsugaya twitched, but still nodded his head. "Yes, I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, and I'm the taicho of the jubantai."

Yukitsuki bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Hitsugaya-taicho. I'm Gyarakushi Yukitsuki, and I'm one of your new recruits."

Hitsugaya nodded his head.

"Now, go to the line," he said, "We are going to start the examination."

"Okay, taicho!" the girl chirped happily then went to the line.

Hitsugaya immediately realized that the other recruits looked freaked out when Yukitsuki stepped in the line but once again, ignored them.

- The examination -

Yukitsuki looked bored out of her mind. She just stood there, looked like she was looking at the others who one by one "sparred" with their taicho. But the other recruits knew better than that. They knew she was zoned out. Everyone in the same year with Yukitsuki knew about it.

"Gyarakushi Yukitsuki," Hitsugaya called, and Yukitsuki snapped out of her thought.

"Huh?!" she looked confused, "You called me, taicho?!"

"Yes, I called you. It's your turn," Hitsugaya said impatiently.

"Oh!" Yukitsuki immediately stepped to where her taicho stood and bowed, "Hello again, taicho."

Hitsugaya looked at the girl with a funny look, but said nothing.

"What are we going to do now, taicho?!" Yukitsuki said.

"You didn't pay attention to the others, did you?!" the youngest taicho narrowed his eyes, "All you need to do it's unsheathe your Zanpakuto. Then, we spar."

Yukitsuki followed the order and drew her Zanpakuto out. It was a beautiful Zanpakuto with a white hilt, white guard and white blade, even the ribbon that tied to the end of the hilt was white, too. It matched perfectly with its mistress.

"Shall we begin, taicho?!" the white haired girl tilted her head to the right and smiled cutely.

Hitsugaya noticed that the other recruits suddenly shivered, somehow.

'Why the hell did they shiver?' he thought, but shook his head to erase the thought and concentrated to Yukitsuki.

"Shall we begin?" Yukitsuki asked again.

And Hitsugaya nodded his head. "We shall begin."

Yukitsuki smiled once again and pointed her katana forward. The other recruits immediately stepped back about 5 steps.

"Kurushimu tsukuru, Hyorei Ryu!" Yukitsuki muttered.

'Shikai so soon?!' Hitsugaya thought.

Suddenly, there was an elegant white dragon carved into the blade of Yukitsuki Zanpakuto. Before Hitsugaya could do anything, Yukitsuki swung her sword, created an elegant ice dragon that flew straight to Hitsugaya.

"Ice-type Zanpakuto?!" Hitsugaya said in shock.

He brought his Zanpakuto and blocked the attack.

"Your Zanpakuto is an ice-type," he said, smirking slightly, "Interesting."

Yukitsuki still kept her cute smile. "I heard that your Zanpakuto is an ice-type too. Care to show me, taicho?!"

"Gladly," Hitsugaya still smirked, then shouted, "Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru."

To Rangiku, it was one of the most exciting fights ever. Two wielders of the two ice-type Zanpakuto… She never thought that she could see anything like this happen one day.

Finally, after about 10 minutes of fighting, Hitsugaya and Yukitsuki stopped. The whole training ground now covered in ice. It was a beautiful sight, but the temperature was indeed cold. Very cold.

Rangiku, who spent many years with her taicho, now got used to the cold. But surely, the recruits weren't. They were shivered violently.

"Well, that was fun," Yukitsuki said, panting but still kept her smile, "It was indeed fun. Funnier than every fight I've ever had before."

Hitsugaya smirked but said nothing. He then motioned for Yukitsuki to go back to the line before continued the test.

- After the examination -

Hitsugaya sheathed his sword then made his way to the doors, followed closely by Rangiku.

Before he left the training ground, Hitsugaya stopped and said back. "The list of those who become the sekikan will be posted tomorrow morning."

With that, the taicho and fukutaicho of the jubantai left. Immediately, 18 of those recruits left as well. They, after all, didn't want to be in the same room with Yukitsuki.

Being alone in the training ground, Yukitsuki made her way to the corner and sat down, hugged her knees. She looked at the ceiling and let out a sad smile.

'Well, I guess that I have to get used to being alone now…'

_*** A/N: Here is the explanation of Chapter 1:**_

**Seishinbyo Shinigami:** The psychotic Shinigami

**Fukutaicho:** Lieutenant

**Jubantai:** Tenth Division

**Gyarakushi Yukitsuki:** _Gyarakushi:_ The Galaxy

_Yukitsuki:_ Snow moon

**Taicho:** Captain

**Yurei no yona shojo:** The ghostly girl

**Kurushimu tsukuru:** Make them suffer

**Hyorei Ryu:** Ice Cold Dragon

**Soten ni zase:** Sit upon the frosted heaven

**Sekikan:** Seated officer


End file.
